Pride Without Prejudice
by FaithSky
Summary: Naomilly one shot...The girls spend some quality time somewhere they really fit in! Warning - may contain fluff! :D


**I missed New Foundations far too much, so here is a little one shot for you all to enjoy! **

She wasn't sure what to wear; she hated hafting to dress casual still knowing this counted as a date, it made it so much more difficult to decide on the perfect outfit. The thought crossed her mind that at least when you were invited out for dinner you knew it had to be smart, the token black dress fitting in perfectly, but here...she was stumped.

Emily Fitch stood in front of her mirror in the seventh outfit she had tried on that morning; she had been up since the crack of dawn and had downed around seven mugs of coffee just to make absolutely sure she stayed awake. Naomi was meeting her at the train station at eleven so she still had time, not enough time, but she figured she could just about make it.

"Fuck it, jeans, t-shirt, wonderful" Emily ended up talking herself into wearing the first thing she had attempted, deciding that it was suitably casual yet clung to her in all the right places. She laughed to herself as she imagined Naomi's face when she saw how much skin was on show, Emily liked to tease. She liked the way her stomach jumped every time Naomi's eyes fluttered over her body, it made her realise just how in love they were.

Time was dragging on so she placed a small quiff in her fringe before bolting down the stairs and making her way towards the loving arms of her girlfriend. It was a ridiculously beautiful day, the sun pierced down through the small cotton wool like clouds that hung precariously in the morning sky. Azure blue filled the canvas; it was refreshing how many different colours of blue poured out of a clear sky. Emily smiled to herself at the thought of a whole day, a perfectly warm summer's day, out with the love of her life. She grabbed her bag and started to make her way towards the freedom of July, anxiously quiet as to not attract the attention of her mother, something she always cared to avoid.

Jenna Fitch wasn't overly keen, at best, with the thought of her daughter being '_so rebellious!'_ Emily always laughed down the disappointment of her mother not even being able to say the word 'gay,' but she had Naomi, who made her able to just forget the fact that her own mother would rather disown her than accept her for who she was...Even if it was only momentarily, before she returned home.

Emily checked her appearance, for the seventeenth time since deciding on her outfit, in the mirror next to the front door. Moving the odd strand of wayward red hair out of her face she smiled at her reflection and placed a hand fixedly on the door handle.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" Jenna's voice emanated from the kitchen doorway and Emily sighed against the door, misting the glass.

"Out..." Deciding quickly to be as blunt as possible she continued to open the last remaining physical barrier between her and Naomi. She took the step down onto the driveway and felt the heat of summer float all around her, the careful warmth from the sun kissing her skin softly and precisely. Emily started to walk away.

"Don't take that tone with me, tell me where you are going, I can guess for myself who you are going with." Jenna's voice was harsh, these days it seemed it was always harsh, Emily thought to herself that it might be something to do with the fact that one of her daughters couldn't have kids and the other was a raging lesbian. Her little perfect existence was falling down around her tits, but she wasn't exactly helping herself by continuing to be a complete cow.

"Into town and yes I am going with Naomi...she is after all my _girlfriend!_" Emily turned around to face her mother and allowed a little of the frustration she was feeling to blaze across her face. Jenna seemed to bite her tongue, which was a first; rolling her eyes distastefully at the word 'girlfriend' she seemed to think over her words carefully.

"I don't know why you are still persisting with this phase Emily, haven't I shown you enough attention?" Emily shook her head in response to her mother's words, she had pretty much given up on her mum, maybe one day Jenna would surprise her...maybe.

"Mum...I'm GAY, do yourself a favour and get over it..." Emily's raised voice seemed to attract a frown from her mother, she didn't care, and in fact the more uncomfortable Jenna looked the happier it made Emily. She had come to the point now where she saw her mother's innate homophobia as actually quite hilarious. She watched for a few more seconds as Jenna fought to come up with something to say, before smiling sweetly and walking away.

The walk to the station was peaceful, only a few little pricks had wolf whistled at her, Emily hated the jeering little bastards that lived down her road, but today she didn't care much...She had a date with her Naomi and nothing was going to ruin it, not the argument with her mother, not the fourteen year old boys who thought it was acceptable to hound an eighteen year old _lesbian_...nothing.

Emily had a family of butterflies dancing around inside her stomach as the train station came into view, it wasn't like this was their first date, actually it was more like their twenty fourth, not that Emily was counting. She wasn't that loved up. _Yea right!_ But she always got cutely nervous around Naomi, not to mention had to catch her breath every time the blonde's skin brushed against her own. She had never been affected this way by anyone before so she figured it was natural to be ever so minutely scared of the whole thing. Naomi was her first real relationship, add the fact that she was still coming to terms with the whole muff diving thing, it all made for a serious mixture of emotion. But she was coping, being with Naomi helped, it gave Emily something stable, and a ridiculously hot blonde between her thighs three or four times a week was an added bonus.

Realising quickly that she was actually supposed to be checking the time table that she had been staring at for the past five minutes, Emily snapped her attention fixedly back to noting down when the last train left the town centre. Running her orange painted nail down the times it looked as if they would have to be back at the station for half past midnight, they would have plenty of time! Just as Emily was almost paying attention to what platform they would need to get to she was once again distracted as an arm made its way around her waist and she felt warm breath against the back of her neck. She bowed her head slightly and smiled, placing her own hand upon the one currently playing with the hem of her shirt and traced a few lines across soft knuckles. Turning around Emily was drawn instantly into a deep and passionate kiss, lips were being bitten gently and tongues colliding as Naomi slipped her hand beneath the back of Emily's shirt, causing the red head to pull away slightly.

"Ok, how about we actually have the date first?" Emily smiled up into her girlfriend's face, losing herself momentarily in the blazing waters that were Naomi's eyes. The blonde just seemed to pout and furrowed her brow against being told 'no,' Emily knew she would pay for it later, well at least she hoped she would. Pecking Naomi carefully on the lips a few more times, she picked up her bag and headed over to a train that had just pulled in to platform six, dragging Naomi along with her.

"I can't believe you agreed to come with me!" Emily exclaimed as they took two seats to the left hand side of the train. Naomi sat next to her and laced her fingers through Emily's hand that had landed on the blonde's thigh. They smiled mutually for a brief moment, completely engaged in each other, before Naomi took a breath to speak.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like I am still in the closet, there is something about admitting to the world that you are completely in love and in a relationship with the _girl_ of your dreams that hints towards gayness!" Emily laughed, she didn't do complements well, especially when it was Naomi declaring her undying love, it was something that even after being together for five months...Emily still needed to get used to.

"Yea but this is Bristol Pride, it means a lot to me that you are going to be there with me babe." Emily had never been to anything that celebrated everything about who she was, never, well to be fair she hadn't really had a chance, it wasn't until Naomi that she had actually had the courage to come out of the closet herself, but today was going to be all about how most of the world was actually _OK_ with the idea of homosexuality. It wasn't something that people needed to be ashamed of, or hide. It was something that they should absolutely be one hundred percent proud of.

"Yea because I was going to let you wander around the outskirts of Bristol completely by yourself surrounded by beautiful women that will probably all want to sleep with you!" Naomi wrapped her arms almost protectively around Emily before kissing her carefully for a few seconds. Emily loved how insecure Naomi could be sometimes, even if it was generally portrayed hand in hand with sarcasm. She let herself get taken away into the arms of the giggling blonde sat beside her and the rest of the train journey went without much conversation. Both girls were just appreciating the confused and vaguely excitable glances that were thrown their way by the bunch of middle aged men that had joined the carriage.

As soon as the train pulled into the station they were both caught up in the explosion of colour, flags were everywhere, banners, even a couple of men in drag were sat in sun-loungers welcoming people off the train. The looks they were being given from the few people who looked like they were actually here on business were hysterical, a mixture of confusion and fear with a touch of doubt...it was bloody funny. Naomi took Emily's hand and laced their fingers together, starting to lead her off of the train, stopping for a brief moment to kiss her passionately in front of the bug eyed men who had been staring at them for the entire journey. Emily smiled against Naomi's lips and her cheeks flushed a little but she continued letting herself be pulled off the train and towards freedom.

"Good show darlings..." One of the drag queens had got up off of the chair and walked over to them, Emily found herself wondering if it was that obvious that they were gay, she half expected Naomi to run, but the blonde just stood there smiling, brushing her thumb precariously over Emily's hand.

"Young love, ah, those were the days...here take these, a free beer token each for being such a cute couple." A long, red nailed hand, reached out and handed them two rainbow coloured casino chips with a pint of beer pictured on the front of them. Both girls just smiled before Emily reached up and pecked Naomi on the cheek. They thanked 'Queeny' and walked away, bursting into a fit of giggles at being called a 'cute couple' it was going to be an amazing day.

"See...told you that you were cute..." Naomi's voice quivered between bouts of laughter, Emily just thought it was completely sexy.

"Yea, so are you babe, I might let you take me out more often if I get a free beer out of it!" Laughter erupted again but this time didn't stop until the marquis was in sight and the banners were getting more and more colourful. Emily paused momentarily at the entrance attempting to take it all in, guys holding hands with other guys, girls making out with other girls, families with two mums or two dads proudly playing with children, men that obviously wanted to be women, those the other way around; and add the fact that Naomi was stood next to her smiling her arse off...you have the perfect day.

"You ready?" Naomi pulled her attention back, she was still just staring at how open everyone was; it was utterly awe-inspiring and Emily loved it already. She just nodded in response as Naomi wrapped her arm loosely around her shoulders and marched them towards the entrance. The parade wasn't going to happen for a few more hours, so they had time to just sit on the grass and look around at all the stalls...most of which were selling a stupidly huge variety of sex toys. Emily wandered off to find the beer stall and grab the two freebies before heading back to see Naomi making friends with another couple.

"Hey...Emily! Come say hello!" Naomi was waving like a loon, it was almost sweet, but Emily couldn't shake off the nerves. She had no idea who Naomi was talking to, it was strange, everything was so overwhelming, and she didn't know what to do with herself. One deep breath later and she was walking back over to the arms of her girlfriend, giving her the cold beer and a peck on the lips before sitting down and cuddling in beside her.

"This is my auntie Viv and her wife to be..." Naomi pointed to the now strikingly similar blonde sat opposite them and her grinning partner.

"...She took me to my first pride when I was thirteen..." Naomi smiled as she watched her words wriggle their way around her girlfriends head. It didn't take long for Emily to grasp what was going on; she said her "hellos" briefly and kissed Naomi attentively for a few seconds before relaxing completely.

"You never told me you had been to pride before..." Emily whispered into Naomi's hair so as not to sound rude in front of her girlfriend's family.

"It hadn't cropped up in conversation, besides it wasn't like I was homophobic or anything, just scared of how madly in love with you I was!" Naomi replied and they both found themselves laughing and lying down into the sweet smelling grass.

*

The rest of the afternoon went by so quickly, Emily thought it was too quick. She had wanted to be completely swept away by Naomi and the whole experience, she just hadn't realised that seven hours would feel like mere minutes. The parade had been amazing, the music, the colours, the people, the costumes...everything was just brilliant. Naomi had just been smiling at her for the entire afternoon, watching as she took it all in, reaching in to kiss her occasionally and holding her hand as much as possible. Emily loved the new found confidence that Naomi had shown...it turned her on so much to see just how strong the skinny blonde had become.

The sun was slowly setting...providing an orange horizon and silhouetting the trees black. Even the encroaching night air held a certain warmth to it, although that might have been enhanced by the four beers and three shots that they had indulged in. Sitting in 'The Apprentice Inn' having an after Pride party, well on the way to being smashed. Naomi was sat on the barstool with Emily's waist firmly between her legs, arms wrapping around the red heads waist, sharing a pitcher. The smooth haziness of alcohol had made Naomi all hands; she couldn't stop herself washing her fingertips underneath Emily's shirt, smiling to herself every time she gasped. Naomi loved just how much of a reaction even breathing slightly against Emily's skin had; she loved the power in getting a response every time skin collided.

"Do you wanna get the fuck out of here?" Naomi's voice caressed past Emily's ear and down her neck, causing her to shudder. Blazing blue mixing with deep hazelnut brown in a complete understanding of what was to come.

"My place or yours?" Emily raised her eyebrows as suggestively as possible before leaning in and taking Naomi's lips in her own.

"Mine, don't think your mum or your sister would appreciate me doing naughty things to you in their house!" They laughed as they walked all the way back to the train, admittedly not in a straight line but neither of them seemed to care.

As soon as they took their seats Emily seized advantage of the fact that, at least for the moment, they were alone. She dropped searing kisses down the blonde's neck, biting and sucking at her skin ever so gently but still with enough force to leave the beginnings of a red mark. Naomi was gasping her breaths and biting down on the inside of her lip, attempting to stifle the moan that wanted to escape as Emily's kisses moved down over her collar bone towards the soft skin above her breast. Naomi cupped her girlfriends cheeks and pulled her in so their lips could meet hungrily, tongues lashing together briefly before sharply pulling away as the door to the carriage slid open. Emily buried her head into Naomi's heaving chest, giggling slightly in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. The family of four that made their way into the seats opposite the giggling red head and her striking girlfriend hadn't seemed to notice what they had interrupted, but that didn't stop Emily's face from flooding with colour.

"You are so going to pay for this...thinking you can make me so hot for you then just pulling away." Naomi ran her fingers over her own neck, pausing slightly as she touched the now rather noticeable red mark; she smiled into Emily's eyes and once again they snuggled into each other. Both of them far too excited about getting home in the knowledge that 'paying for something' was always so much fun.

As soon as the door slithered open they were off into the now black night, Naomi had an awkwardly cute skip in her step and Emily just stopped and watched her. It didn't take long for Naomi to notice she had continued alone and turn around, looking a little confused but still completely gorgeous. Emily smirked sexily in the light of the street lamps, even in the limited and slightly orange glow her red hair shone perfectly. Naomi didn't move, rebelliously she just stood there and returned a victorious smile as Emily ran towards her, crashing together momentarily before lips met again. Naomi's hands explored every inch of skin that wasn't covered by clothing; they ran the few final meters until they burst through two doors in quick succession leading them into the comfort and isolation of Naomi's room.

No sooner had the door slammed shut than Emily was slammed into it, Naomi trailing her lips all over her girlfriend's body. Emily was quickly removed of her shirt, and her hips were thudding carefully against Naomi's, with every hot kiss they were both becoming more and more drawn into each other. Each of them craving the feeling of skin against skin and within no time more clothing was removed leaving both girls in just their underwear. Emily was expecting to be ravished, kept thinking that Naomi never could control herself when it came to getting her naked and in bed. But the similarly clad girl in front of her just stood there, hands running all over Emily's skin, eyes meeting, pulses matching in a completely sobering moment.

"You're amazing, I can't believe that I kept running from the feelings I have for you, I think I have been in love with you since I was about twelve, since the first moment I saw you. And now..." Naomi paused as tears seemed to roll into the two pairs of eyes staring delicately at each other.

"...I guess you need to know that I love you, so much so it hurts sometimes..."Emily shuffled slightly under her girlfriends gaze, reaching up and brushing her thumbs over the tear flooded cheeks. Naomi stood; waiting for the common 'I know' that came from Emily every time she had declared her love for the girl.

"I know..."Emily seemed to glance at her feet before returning her eyes fixedly to Naomi's.

"...I think I have loved you forever, and the thought of you getting scared and running away again kills me, but every single moment I am with you makes me realise that if it was the last moment I ever had...I would be fucking happy!" Emily smiled up at Naomi, cupping her cheeks before pulling her closely into a deep and hungry kiss. As the tears subsided, Emily pushed Naomi over to the bed and pressed her gently into the sheets.

Emily started slow, plummeting heated kisses down Naomi's neck, smiling against her skin as the blonde started to move beneath her. Fingertips tracing over flushing skin, Emily continued her assault, lips tongues and hands moving softly over the girl beneath her, one free hand reaching around to remove Naomi of her bra. Flicking her warm, wet tongue over one nipple before moving to the other and listening intently as Naomi gasped under her touch. Moving her way down, Emily paused when her mouth met with the lace of the only thing that remained between them, wrapping her fingers carefully around the elastic; Naomi pushed her hips upwards enabling her last item of clothing to be removed.

Kneading over her breasts carefully and running now ragingly erect nipples between her fingers, Emily dropped her head between Naomi's thighs, kissing and biting over the skin just above her most hungry centre. Naomi moaned slightly through exasperated breaths, as Emily's tongue moved slowly up her wet core, tasting her before pushing two fingers inside the blonde. Naomi's hips started to thud carefully upwards into Emily, as the rhythm was slowly increasing. With each gasp that emanated from Naomi, she upped her speed and started to curl her fingers inside.

"Fuck...me..." Naomi managed between elegant gasps and Emily obliged by increasing her speed and adding another finger to the folds. She was throbbing against everything Emily was doing, the combined action of curling fingers and a lashing tongue was enough to send her flying over the edge...hands tangling through the red hair and grasping at the sheets, Naomi saw stars as she came. Breathing hard and still writhing gently underneath her, Emily smiled before removing herself from the blonde and pushing one firm thigh between the still twitching legs of her girlfriend. Lips crashed together momentarily as Naomi gradually stopped shuddering, the slight gleam of sweat was glistening on her skin as Emily glanced over the very naked girl that lay beneath her before collapsing down beside her.

"Jesus, fucking, Christ..." Naomi's voice sounded dry as she rolled herself onto her side to look into Emily's eyes, smiling and licking her lips slightly she was drawn into another kiss. The red hair flowed over her face causing Naomi to raise her hands and move it gently backwards so they could be completely connected.

"Yea, well...you've always known I'm a top..." They both laughed between passionate kisses, lips and tongues intertwining seamlessly.

"That's true, but I told you that you were going to pay...I feel bad that it was all about me!" Naomi's lips smiled against Emily's but the red head pulled away with an incredibly saucy yet confused expression strewn across her face.

"Oh, babe, if you think that's it, then you've got another fucking thing coming..." Emily's eyes shone with lust and before she knew what was happening, Naomi had caught the gist, had turned the tables and was pushing herself down on top of a shocked looking Emily.

"Who said anything about that being it..? I was merely making an observation, so I would hold on for the ride of your life..."Emily was swept away, to a completely new universe where it was just the two of them and everything just...existed.

**Thank you again for reading, I am sure there will be a few more one shots on the way so don't even think about missing me! :D You all know the drill PLEASE review, it makes me so happy that people take the time to leave me such beautiful comments...but if you hated it, don't be afraid to tell me I suck! :D I will listen!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AS ALWAYS! :D**


End file.
